Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to formal specification generation using examples.
Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to obtain a formal specification from requirements written in natural language using input-output examples. As an example, a person can intend to obtain a formal specification from the problem descriptions in a programming contest. It is presumed that the input-output examples are given and that we can check if the examples satisfy the specifications.
However, syntax-based translation to obtain an accurate formal specification is applicable only to very limited standardized documents. For example, the structure of natural language sentences is different from that of mathematical expressions. In general, simple relationships cannot be found between vocabularies in the documents and mathematical expressions.
Thus, there is a need for improved formal specification generation using examples.